


【珉浩】關於那些冷戰期間的借酒消愁與其後果

by ampil206218



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, 東方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 現實背景設定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218
Summary: ※ CP：沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩※ 現背預警 / 微量私設有 / 時間線有點混亂（。）
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, MINHO - Relationship, 沈昌珉/鄭允浩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【珉浩】關於那些冷戰期間的借酒消愁與其後果

咬著唇放下酒杯，鄭允浩面上被熱辣酒意薰染得酡紅一片，眼皮早已惺忪垂著半分，活生生一個醉鬼的模樣，雖然比起他身旁睡倒整片，發出隆隆呼聲的朋友們來說，還是顯得好多了點。

低頭看去，手機屏幕沒有顯示新的來電或是簡訊，怎麼滑都只有與親友們的對話紀錄，而沈昌珉——停留在兩個禮拜前，禮拜五晚上十點三十三分，一句晚安，不帶表情符號，沒有在社群軟體上會加入的可愛語尾，冷冰冰的一個綠色氣泡框感受不到情緒起伏，倒還挺符合所謂的首爾冷都男形象。

我不聯絡你，你就也不打算聯絡我了是吧？

憤怒地又往杯子裡咕嚕咕嚕倒著酒精，鄭允浩捏著小巧的玻璃容器，視線死死緊盯，彷彿把眼前的無生命物體當成了弟弟英俊到讓人生氣的臉龐，目光直直可以將其燒出兩個火洞。

怎麼樣？是除了我之外還有很多可以聊的人是嗎？啊——不愧是沈昌珉呢，在哪裡都很吃得開。

跟那個女孩子也是嘛——話說得一套一套的，逗得人家笑的那麼開心，不知道是誰之前還說自己不擅長跟女性溝通呢？鄭允浩憤恨地想。

有時候他真的是很討厭沈昌珉。

沈昌珉是個謙虛體貼的人，可是，也真的很自負又難搞。

說實話這個說法如果傳出去的話眾人肯定是不信的，更甚還會懷疑究竟是不是鄭允浩本人親口所說，畢竟他所描述的對象可是沈昌珉，那個溫柔妥帖，被人誇獎就會羞赧得笑出一彎月牙似的弧度，出道許久卻仍初心未改的溫良青年。

對此鄭允浩自然是認證的，弟弟的細心體貼他可是深有體會，小至幫他收拾房間、在他的外套口袋裡塞入記得吃藥吃飯的提醒小紙條，大至舞台上支撐他力所不能及之處，看見並彌補他沒注意到的空缺——甚至是床上近乎呵護地對待他的身體，都一一顯示出沈昌珉是個極為細膩、柔軟的讓人無時無刻都禁不住心動的男人。

可也的確自負。

剛出道那會、甚至是與另外三人分道揚鑣後的幾年，鄭允浩並未對此有太大的感覺，彼時他還沉浸在自己近乎可以說是悲天憫人的英雄情懷裡，弟弟是一個他必須要照顧也總怕照顧不好的孩子，怕沈昌珉受傷、怕沈昌珉難受、怕沈昌珉因為任何委屈笑不出來。

他一顆心大抵都撲在了這男孩身上，連分神交個女朋友的時間也沒，導致節目上道出的一腔戀愛經歷也不過都是從各個愛情電視劇裡擷取並胡亂拼湊而來。

可沈昌珉的一雙鹿眼對他來說實在彌足珍貴，那裡頭撲瀲閃爍的依賴使他近乎忘命的往前衝，全然不顧荊棘能刮得他滿身痂傷鮮血，等到鄭允浩自覺累了、疲倦了，那被他呵護在羽翼裡的孩子像是終於抓住出場時機，露出尖銳獠牙，以為是懵懂小鹿的男孩撕開外皮，恍然原是足以威嚇四方的狂獸。

但沈昌珉把控得宜，並沒有太過明目張膽，至少還顧及著他那極好面子的哥哥，溫水煮青蛙一般的方式一點點、一滴滴曝露出自己的轉變，直讓鄭允浩逐漸適應前後位置的調換，從先鋒者變為守候者，從滴水不漏的瑜鹵允浩變為柔軟童稚的光州少年，這中間跨度少說也有個一年兩年，等到鄭允浩回過神來——

行吧，女朋友也不用交了，沈昌珉連床上都把他照顧得好好的了。

一開始鄭允浩其實是想過反抗的，畢竟被弟弟給壓制，有時候他身為兄長的自尊心還是會不甚舒服，雖然他並不能否認沈昌珉實在是個太優秀的——呃，炮友，做飯好吃、床技也不遜色，真要把他搞得死去活來那也是十足容易的一件小事——全看沈老師有沒有那樣的興致。

可每當他流露出一點造反（他的好朋友權寶兒是這麼描述的）的意圖時，他的弟弟、他可愛並看似無害的小鹿寶寶，便會立刻現出野獸的一面，或許是豹或狼，又可能是熊，鄭允浩暫時還無法評斷是什麼肉食性動物，總之，那時候的沈昌珉，太會運用自己的魅力了，至少太懂自己家哥哥到底最承受不了什麼樣的刺激，最無法招架何等的撒嬌或強勢。

沈昌珉全然把他吃得死死的。鄭允浩想。

這或許就是弟弟自負的最大基礎，完全不怕哥哥會逃出自己的手掌心，沈昌珉總能輕易地化解他全部的躁動，毫不費力，彷彿已經全然掌控他所有軟肋，輕輕一勾手，鄭允浩就會潰不成軍。

當然，鄭允浩也不是說不喜歡這樣，而是——怎麼說呢、有時候他還是會有點想念當年那個任何情緒都表現在臉上，會被他人調笑的話語逗得結巴臉紅，發生事情都先找他尋求幫助的小斑比沈昌珉。

而現在的沈昌珉、好像——什麼都勢在必得的感覺，對我也是，長大之後就發現哥哥其實也不是什麼特別厲害的人吧。

喜歡的目光，移轉到別人身上也是很正常的，鄭允浩落寞地想。

說實話因工作緣故，他們身邊自然充斥著許多貌美優秀的人，這多少也養成他們的眼光在一定程度上的刁鑽，與他相比，沈昌珉在此方面可倒真是高傲得一塌糊塗，喜歡高挑苗條、胸部大的，可愛又火辣，會撒嬌可又必須得有難以馴養的野性——搞什麼，這種人只有漫畫裡才會出現好嗎？

在與沈昌珉發展到肉體關係前他一度多少懷疑以弟弟的高要求可能真的很難找到對象，當然他也曾照著這幾個特點給對方介紹些女孩子，可最後——沈昌珉還沒先說不行，他自己就因為弟弟要被別人佔據走這一認知給搞得渾身不對勁，久而久之也不再介紹人給對方了。

後來跟沈昌珉滾上床，稀里糊塗成為炮友，一開始鄭允浩其實想過對方是否只是想緩解性慾才把目標打到他身上，能無條件包容自己的同隊哥哥、就算不戴套也不會懷孕、不會鬧著要見面要陪伴（相反的，反而是他很多時候還浪得找不到人）怎麼說都方便得多。

可是，沈昌珉在床上是那麼溫柔，被輕輕觸摸親吻，都讓鄭允浩覺得自己似乎被對方捧在手心裡保護，這讓他總是產生，沈昌珉似乎真的在以一個普通男人的身份在珍愛他的感覺。

但昌珉從來沒有說過愛他。

舞台上的愛，兄弟間的愛，家人的愛，朋友的愛，這些愛他們彼此確認太多次了，可唯獨愛情——鄭允浩垂下眼簾，指尖輕輕刮著酒杯邊緣。

昌珉真的只想跟他當炮友吧。

本質上還是喜歡女生的。

或許是因為對方的溫柔，又或許是霸佔著對方身旁的位置將近二十年，鄭允浩自覺自己或許下意識產生了沈昌珉只會特別對待他的錯覺，可那天——在打歌後台，當他看到弟弟在跟同時期打歌的女團成員聊得熱火朝天，一雙小鹿眼彎得明媚猶如月牙，笑聲連連，他突然就有那麼些喘不過氣的沉悶感。

沈昌珉不是只會對他那樣笑，他也會對其他人那樣笑，那麼，他更可能會去愛其他人，而不是將愛這個字捧在手裡只送給他，脫下東方神起的外殼，鄭允浩似乎並不是沈昌珉特別的唯一。

當時鄭允浩聽不清楚他們都在說些什麼，事實上他也不想知道，那個漂亮女孩臉紅紅的，望向沈昌珉的眼裡滿是崇拜光芒，仔細看，對方更還是弟弟一直喜歡的那種類型——精緻的臉蛋，高挑纖細卻前凸後翹的好身材、居然真的有那種漫畫人物在現實中呢？或許這次昌珉會認真追求？很少見他跟小女生聊這麼好。

鄭允浩低頭笑了出來。

應該要替昌珉開心的。

跟一個男人整天待在一起也說不過去。

結婚生子.....那才是正確的路吧。

我真是，有什麼資格生氣，好可笑。

將杯內液體仰頭一飲而盡，喉間衝上的滾辣刺得鄭允浩感覺自己的眼淚都要滾滾掉了出來——為什麼找我當炮友，為什麼要把我照顧的那麼好、分明知道我絕對無法拒絕，分明知道對我來說你是最重要的孩子。

分明就知道鄭允浩一定會認真。

沒有人阻止，31歲的成年男人簡直就像是脫了韁的野馬，隨著一杯杯酒精下肚，透綠的酒瓶逐漸見底，他雖是坐著，身體卻搖搖晃晃，腦袋一頓一頓的，感覺下秒就要整個人倒在桌上。

當鄭允浩昏睡過去的最後一秒，他心想，這次絕對不會再讓沈昌珉來接我回家——

然而，再睜開眼，他卻發現自己正好端端的坐在沈昌珉的車上，而身旁的人目光直視前方，神色陰沉無比像是被烏雲籠罩一般，整個人都散發著生人勿近的氛圍。

鄭允浩愣愣地看著弟弟雕刻般的英俊側臉，仍浸在酒水醉意裡的腦袋猶如一團漿糊般混亂不堪，怎麼回事？明明剛剛還在喝酒的？這小子怎麼在這、呃不、這是昌珉的車， 所以應該是我怎麼在這......咦、咦咦咦咦......？！

趕緊滑開抓於掌心裡的手機，一通撥給沈昌珉的來電斗亮地條列在螢幕上，時長將近兩分鐘，以及一則寫有地址的簡訊——

鄭允浩，你這個白癡，為什麼又打電話給沈昌珉！

**

沈昌珉放下手裡的空杯，酒精蒸騰的熱度暈呼呼地灼燒思慮，腦海彷彿電腦連線卡機一般，有一下沒一下的斷片，往後靠在沙發上休息半晌過後，男人才又重新斟上酒水，一飲而盡。

對面的好友曹氏早已睡得一塌糊塗，打著明顯的鼾聲，半夜三點二十分，他像岸邊獨獨屹立的燈塔，目光望著不會響起的手機屏幕，醉態朦朧的同時一腔氣惱無處宣洩。

有時候他真的是很討厭鄭允浩。

鄭允浩是個很好的人，但同時，也很麻煩。

最近那哥不知道怎麼搞的，在打歌結束後突然跟他鬧起了彆扭，說是彆扭卻又更像是原因不明的冷暴力，突然就簡訊回得冷漠，打個電話說沒幾句便藉著在忙、有事，明顯推託的理由掛掉通話，他本就是敏感的人，第一次還會當成哥哥是真的忙了、累了，但等到第二次第三次，要說沒意識到問題根本是不可能的。

他和鄭允浩習慣於給對方留點適量的距離，他們是工作夥伴、兄弟、伴侶，人生大半時間都與彼此一同度過，因此個人空間就顯得彌足重要，這也是他認為他們在韓國並沒有住在一起的最主要原因——可就是因為這樣，每次哥哥一跟他槓上，搞失蹤玩落跑的把戲，那沈昌珉還真是束手無策。

即使他自認已經是個成熟穩重的大人也仍是如此。

他時常被說成長飛速，沈昌珉自然知道在那些事情過後自己的確是有意識的在努力長大，努力成為一個可以讓人依賴的男人，這一方面是為了自己，一方面更是為了鄭允浩，哥哥什麼都可以做的很好，哥哥很有擔當，堅強又勇敢，哥哥是宛如老虎一般威風奕奕的人物。

可是只有他看得見哥哥的脆弱。

鄭允浩為他衝在前方，那他何嘗不會想保護對方？最早的確單純是以一個弟弟的心態在憧憬、心疼哥哥，可不知不覺間，當口裡那些一套一套的理想型，喜歡的女性條件，無一例外都可以套在鄭允浩身上時，沈昌珉恍然心想——啊，我這是早就愛著他了。

接受這件事情對沈昌珉來說並沒有什麼太大的問題，雖然對於過往的女朋友感到有些抱歉（抱歉的主因是因為他發現自己交的每一任對象幾乎都跟鄭允浩有著外表或是個性上的神似，這簡直就像是把那些女孩們當代替品似的......）可意識到一直佔據自己所有心神的對象是無條件能夠愛著自己的哥哥時——那個瞬間他真的是立刻想把對方給吞吃入腹。

但不能著急，不能太快出手，老虎皮下的小兔子太過敏感，丁點驚嚇就會嚇得對方睜大烏溜溜的眸子倉皇逃走，因此他一點一滴地讓鄭允浩感受到弟弟逐漸變得可以倚靠，自己是可以放心躲在弟弟身後休息的，而不是所有事情都要自己一個人擔著。

退伍回來後他藉著一次的酒聚將鄭允浩拐上了床，雖說那其實算是背離他計畫的意外，可鄭允浩抱著酒瓶子，臉紅紅宛如成熟的草莓，聲音因醉意顯得沙啞，有些語無倫次、結巴地說自己一直都很愛昌珉、感謝昌珉，想要永遠跟昌珉在一起，語落還不好意思的哈哈幾聲——這如果不是告白，那什麼能稱之為告白？

雖說隔天鄭允浩震驚慌亂的神色讓他當下有一度的疑惑，可在沈昌珉眼裡，那大概是哥哥一時搞不清楚狀況吧？反正他們兩人的心意已經共通了，有什麼事情以後都可以慢慢再說，不是嗎？

但直到目前已然交往半年，沈昌珉偶爾還是會感到奇怪，分明就是認識了將近快要二十年的夥伴，床也不知道上過幾次了，可鄭允浩似乎腦袋還沒徹底轉換過來，很多事情依舊壓抑、忍耐著，就是不願意直接跟他說，有時候更會用一種——帶著寂寞的困惑目光注視著他，這讓他不禁產生，哥哥似乎並沒有真正把他當成戀人的感覺。

是哪個環節出了錯嗎.....？沈昌珉瞇著眼想，可他跟鄭允浩在很多地方上實在契合得不行，有什麼問題也是吵架過後便會自然而然和好，這讓他不管怎麼思考，想破頭了也還是不知道這回對方到底又因為什麼跟他冷戰。

「鄭允浩，你到底想要我怎麼樣啊......」頭疼地抓著頭髮，手指憤憤按著沒有任何新通知的手機介面，沈昌珉閉上眼，無力感一陣陣襲來。

鬧鐘指針喀噠喀噠的走，沈昌珉感覺自己逐漸要在一片寂靜裡逐漸睡去——然而陡然一陣鈴響喚回神智，鹿眼男人立刻睜開雙眸，連來電者是誰都沒來得及細看，反正這個時間還能是誰？指腹趕緊一滑綠色接通鍵：「允浩哥？你在哪？家裡還是外面？」

「......」

「允浩哥？」

「沈昌珉——昌珉吶......昌多拉.....」

「是我，哥，怎麼了？喝酒了？」

彷彿要從電話那端傳來的濃濃酒意讓沈昌珉下意識蹙眉，這迷迷糊糊的聲音，想都不用想鄭允浩肯定喝得超出自己的負荷。

真是，怎麼就這麼不會照顧自己，都多大的人了還喝成這個樣子，又不是像我一樣常常喝酒，他身旁的人也不知道勸勸他嗎？正還不悅地想著，下秒，沉默一會的哥哥陡然啊了一聲。

「昌珉......我啊，真的超級超級討厭你的。」

......啊？

這哥說什麼鬼話，沈昌珉深吸一口氣，克制住自己把手機狠狠掛掉的衝動，「說什麼呢、你現在在哪裡？我去接你。」

「......你怎麼會不知道我在哪裡？」

.......啊啊啊？？？？

你又沒說我怎麼可能知道你在哪裡！我是有什麼預知能力嗎？！但哥哥低啞聲音裡的幽怨實在過於深沉，而沈昌珉也沒打算跟一個胡亂講話的醉鬼槓上，他放緩聲音：「哥你傳地址給我好嗎？還清楚自己在哪吧？」

「連哥哥在哪都不知道......昌多.....哼.....怎麼當弟弟的......」

「其他人都比你好多了.....」

「早知道就找Dindin....不然東浩也可以.....」

「就是絕對不要你.....」

鄭允浩，你完了。

沈昌珉捏著手機，扯出一個皮笑肉不笑的笑容。

等等絕對，要把你操到再也不敢說這種話。

TBC.


End file.
